Falling StandStills
by BreathToday
Summary: Innocent eyes that have seen everything, little Rukia is headed down the wrong path. Someone, anyone, needs to rescue this girl before she falls into a helpless stand-still. AU
1. Two to Two

**Falling Stand-Stills**

_Life has treated this little girl especially hard. Her mind shares her secrets, and her eyes tell a story. Her heart stays strong, however, because her eldest sister always told her, "Keep you're head high, or lose yourself to the clouds", and until now this little girl never understood what it had really meant. Supposedly growing older unleashes a great deal of knowledge you never knew you had, or at least that is what they say, but even the most cleverest person still slips every now and then._

**...**

Rukia laid sprawled out over the dead grass that stretched for miles. She stared into the eyes of the sky and thought to herself of what the clouds looked like. One was a fluffy dog with a hole in its nose, and another was a pig, but with a nub for a tail. Little seven-year-old Rukia laughed to herself, as she most often did, because she was always alone. Always. Ever since her sister died.

Rukia stood and dusted off her light-brown dress and shook her black, braided hair. Pieces of brown and yellow grass trickled off her petite body and onto the ground. She headed home for dusk was coming and Father always said to be home. "Danger lurks," He says. Rukia never understood, but found it best to not disagree.

Rukia's shadow loomed over the rocks and trees she passed on her little journey. Soon she stood in front of their old, rundown, wooden home. Rukia took the usual steps up to the front door, the floor-boards creaking beneath her feet. She opened the door quietly, and closed it behind her. She never thought to lock it. They were out in the middle of nowhere, and besides bad-guys didn't exist in her mind.

The pale-skinned girl walked by Father, whom slept in a rocking chair, and she made her way to the kitchen. She opened the rusty fridge and looked inside. The light that was supposed to click on didn't work, and the little girl was met with dust and cobwebs instead. Her stomach growled. Rukia frowned and closed the fridge. She went to cupboards next but was met with the same dilemma.

It was the first week in this new house and Father had only bought food the first day they were here. Now, he just sat in his rocking chair and slept. Rukia walked over to her Father and studied his face. It had absolutely no expression. Rukia touched his forehead and bent down to his head. She kissed it gently and whispered, "Goodnight". Though she was starving, Rukia decided to travel upstairs and give in for the night.

Mother had already passed on.

It was at the old house that Rukia and her family, including her sister, lived at. Mother just gave in one day on her bed and died with her fists clenched. Father was nervous and yelled to Rukia and Hisana to cover Mother in sheets. They did as told and the remaining family members threw flower pedals over Mother's make believe coffin.

After their 'funeral' the family took to the train with the last of the money that Father brought in before he was fired. Rukia and Hisana were extremely excited to go somewhere new, they giggled to themselves and Father smiled. He patted them on the heads and looked to the window. Soon, however, he reached into his bag and pulled out a needle. He injected himself and fell asleep. Hisana and Rukia saw both Father and Mother do this plenty of times, but never knew what it was for. They never asked, it wasn't there business they thought.

When the train stopped the little girls, Rukia was seven and Hisana was twelve, shook Father awake. He grunted, but when seeing his beautiful daughters faces he smiled and stood. He slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the little girls' hands. They walked a ways down a busy street, which soon dwindled to nothing more than a dirt road. The sun shined down on the family of three and they were exhausted of walking. Three hours later, they were still walking down the same path.

"Where are we going?" Hisana questioned to Father. He didn't make a sound, but just swallowed some pills. He was getting agitated, but the girls didn't understand why. "Where are we going?" Hisana repeated, and something seemed to snap. Father turned and slapped Hisana straight across the face. He never hit them before. Rukia stopped walking and had a look of fear on her face. Hisana cupped her cheek and showed a face of complete betrayal. Father grabbed Hisana by her shirt and pulled her to his face.

"Shut up!" He screamed and pushed her backward. Fate seemed extremely evil for right at that very minute a car drove by and hit the twelve-year-old. Blood splattered the pavement, and Father and Rukia's faces.

"Hisana!" Rukia screamed and ran forward, but Father grabbed her arm and pulled her back. The driver squealed to a stop and quickly got out of their car. Father looked up to see the woman who was in complete alarm. The woman started to speak, but Father picked Rukia up and threw her over his back. He started running down the street.

Rukia was screaming and thrashing all around. The driver tried chasing him, but quickly gave up. She instead went to care for the dead girl in the street.

"Shut up, girl!" Father yelled. Rukia didn't listen and kept on with her crying and screeching.

Once a mile down the road, Father threw Rukia down on the pavement, knocking the wind out of her. Rukia coughed but stayed down. Father leaned down next to his daughter. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, but if we stayed the cops would discover you're mother, and we can't have that. Besides, one less person is less difficult to travel with. Understand?" He said. Rukia didn't know what to say. She had such respect and love for her sister, and though Mother hated Rukia, Rukia still loved her, but now they are dead all in one day and Father is telling her to forget them. Rukia shook her head.

"You said," She began but Father held his hand over her mouth.

"Never show weakness, never. Never cry, never scream, never get angry, never be happy. I'm all you need, and you're all I need. Hisana is dead, Mother is dead, but we still have each other. Alright?" Rukia kept crying, but shook her head. Father helped her up and grabbed her hand once again. "Stop crying."

Finally, after miles of walking off the road, in the dead grass, sun blazing down on their pale-skinned faces, they came to an old abandoned house. Father said this was their new home.

They went inside and looked around.

"Why this house?" Rukia asked as she peaked upstairs.

"My...friend? Yea, friend, used to live here." He said. His voice sounded uncertain, as though he didn't trust his own memory. He was probably lying, but not on purpose. His memory was just that bad.

Rukia walked upstairs and opened the first door on the left. She walked inside and saw a bed with faded curtains and torn up bedding. She stepped to the bed and sat down. She kicked her feet back and forth and hit a crate of some sort. Rukia hopped to the floor and fell to her knees. She peaked underneath and saw a black trunk. She pulled it out, which was no easy task considering how heavy it was. She dusted the top off with the sleeve of her dress. It read a name, "Yachiru". She started to open it slowly. Even the damn lid was heavy.

Rukia threw the trunk's lid to the floor and saw a whole bunch of Barbie dolls, maybe a hundred. She picked one up that was missing a head and she cuddled it.

"You're my new best friend!" She said and smiled.

"Rukia, I'm going into town!" Father called. Rukia, still holding, the Barbie doll, raced downstairs and nodded her head.

"Don't go anywhere, there are bad people out there. Danger lurks," He said and pointed to her, "I mean it." Rukia nodded and watched Father leave. _There aren't bad people. There aren't._ Rukia thought to herself. Mother and Sister might have died from the hands of people, but it wasn't their fault. Father said when he killed Mother he was 'saving' her, so that is what the woman who killed her sister did. God thought it was time for them to leave, and so he took them. There aren't bad people. No one would hurt her or Father.

Rukia walked to the kitchen window and watched Father work with the old pick-up truck that sat in the driveway when they got there. Rukia wondered if it would ever work again. The little girl walked back upstairs and sat on her bed in her new room she claimed. "It's time for bed." She thought. Today has been long, very long. The sun was almost gone, the skies were bright pink. Rukia held her Barbie doll in her arms and drifted off to sleep.

…

**Author's Note:**

**Should I continue this? Is it to confusing? Please tell me what you think of this story. If it is worth continuing I will make the chapters longer. Thank you.**


	2. Alone Is How It Should Be

**Falling Stand-Stills**

Rukia awoke with the beheaded doll still in her hands. The moon light shown in through the tattered drapes that were meant to cover the window. Rukia sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As she did so, she could have sworn she saw Hisana sitting on the window-seal across the room.

"Hisana?" Rukia mumbled and quickly threw her covers to the ground. She stood, not noticing the cold rush the floor gave to her tiny feet.

When taking a closer look, she noticed it was only a shadow playing tricks on her sleepy mind. Rukia took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Rukia," A whisper called from the doorway. Rukia turned swiftly and saw the remnants of a white dress leaving the room. Rukia followed it and searched the hallway. She saw black hair, as of her sister, already moving quickly down the stairs. Rukia gulped and put no thought in her movements. She ran for the stairs and spun with the railing as she trotted down the steps. Once she hit the wooden floor she searched the dark, moon-lit room in search of her older sister. The front door clicking shut caught Rukia's attention and she headed in that direction. She opened the door quickly, forgetting to close it. She ran to the wooden steps, her light-brown dress flowing with the wind of the outside. Rukia grabbed the post that connected the railing of the stairs to the fence of the porch and spun herself onto the dead grass.

She stopped once again and searched for her sister.

"Rukia," Hisana cooed from a few feet in front of her sister. Hisana's head was bowed and her hair breathed with the wind as it covered her face. The eldest sister's hands were clenching her long dress and her feet were naked.

"Hisana," Rukia said under her breath. Rukia's mind shattered for a moment and the girl ran towards her sister, tears streaking her face. "Hisana!"

Hisana lifted her face and Rukia stopped in her tracks.

Blood trickled from every part of Hisana's body. Her face was nothing but gashes starting from her chin to her fore-head. Her arms were cut up and glass protruded from here stomach.

"Sister," Hisana said moved slowly toward Rukia. Rukia shook her head and held her arm up as she walked backward.

"No," Rukia whispered. Hisana smiled with no lips.

"What's wrong?" Hisana said before she jumped at Rukia with a terrifying screech.

Rukia fell back on her bottom, her tears more aggressive now. She shielded her face with both arms and sat in darkness for a long time.

The Earth grew silent, except for crickets that seemed so close, but they weren't. They never were.

Rukia finally managed to lift her head and look around. Her sister was gone, nowhere to be found. The little girl picked herself up and went back in the house.

She shut and locked the door behind her.

…

It was day eight in the new house and Rukia awoke still starving. She walked downstairs, tracing the rail as she went. Father was still passed out in his rocking chair, not moving one inch. Rukia frowned and skipped even trying the fridge or cupboards again. Instead she headed straight for outside. Food had to be somewhere out there, right?

Rukia believed so.

She carried her fragile little body down the steps of the porch and out into the yellow grass. She left the front door open so Father could feel fresh air when he awoke from his slumber.

Rukia looked up to the beautiful clouds that covered the skies. It was dark, but light. Overcast is what they called it. Rukia loved days like this, but it seemed so strange. Just last week it was burning up, and now the skies were about to empty their fears onto the Earth. Maybe then will this God-forsaken grass get green. Rukia walked for a while, she had lost track of time long ago. Maybe an hour? Maybe two? She didn't care though, she was having fun. She forgot what she was even doing, that is until her stomach starting growling. Rukia clutched it, and looked around. A few feet away were bushes with big, red berries on them. Rukia walked towards them and hopped down from the small hill that she didn't even know she was walking on. She crouched down near the berry bushes and started picking the berries. She dropped them into her dress one by one. When she was finished she folded her dress over and stood. Her underwear showed from under her dress, but she didn't care. She turned to walk in the direction of home until a bony hand grabbed her wrist. In fright, Rukia reached with her other hand to try and pry off the grip this mysterious person had on her. In the process she dropped all the berries onto the ground.

"Look at what you did, girl!" A scratchy woman's voice spoke. The women pushed Rukia back and let go of her wrist. She then knelt to the ground and tried to retrieve the fallen berries. "Damn you! Hasn't anyone taught ya manners, girl?" The women grumbled from under her tan hood. She was dressed in rags, and the hair that strung from the hood was frizzy and blonde. Her arms were close to bone and her skin was leather, grungy and dirty.

Rukia tried to back away from the lady as much as she could, but she wasn't as sly as she thought. The women grabbed Rukia by the ankle and looked up. Her little nose and beady black eyes looked Rukia up and down.

"Don't you dare run on me, you damned brat! Help me, come on!" The women said and Rukia gulped. She didn't have time to argue for the women grabbed Rukia's dress and pulled her down. The women started pouring berries into Rukia's hands. Once all the fallen berries were collected the two stood face to face. They both stood about the same height.

The women grabbed Rukia's arm and pulled her in the opposite direction Rukia had intended on going.

Rukia was afraid to ask any questions. I can imagine you would understand why. The women glanced over her shoulder to Rukia. The little girl was staring at her feet, the berries that were crushed and bled over Rukia's arms and onto her clothing, staining them. The women rolled her eyes.

They kept on in silence for a while until they reached a small little house. It had white paneling, though some boards were falling off and the white was turning a brown from rot and dust. The chimney blew smoke from its bricks. The women walked up to the porch and slammed open the door.

"Hi!" A man called. He looked to be in his thirties, forties. He scared Rukia. "Whose this?" The man said as he walked- slugged- towards them.

"Ganju, go sit down, alright?" The women said sweetly. Ganju cocked his head to the side and a smile played on his face.

"She's pretty." He said and Rukia shuttered. The women noticed and slapped Rukia across the face.

"What the Hell was that?" The women said. Rukia, stunned, didn't know what to say. "What the Hell was that? He isn't any different, you understand! Sit down!" The women screamed at Rukia and pointed to a seat next to Ganju. Rukia hesitated, but rather than getting slapped again, she sat next to the man.

"What's you're name?" Ganju giggled. He was mentally retarded, Rukia knew, and she was always taught to be kind to the people with disabilities. Ganju, however, scared her completely. She wanted to run, but the women closed the door.

"Answer his damn question, girl!" The women said as she reached for a basket in her tiny kitchen.

"Rukia," Rukia said quietly. Ganju scooted closer to her in his seat.

"Rukia," He laughed, "That's a pretty name. She has a pretty name to, tell her!" Ganju said and turned quickly to his the women. The women hesitated, but turned to look at Rukia.

"My name is Hiyori." She said and walked toward Rukia with a basket. She held it out and nodded her head. Rukia dropped the berries into the basket. When Rukia got a closer look at Hiyori's face she saw that the girl wasn't that old. Maybe seventeen, eighteen at least. So what was she doing with this man? Was he her father? Her brother? Rukia didn't ask.

Hiyori turned her back and went to the kitchen once again.

Ganju's cold fingers shocked Rukia back into reality. She looked down and then to Ganju. He was caressing her knee and smiling. He was missing his two front teeth. Rukia's face fell into a desperate look of wanting to run, more and more.

Ganju's hand started getting higher, and Rukia jumped up.

"Stop!" She yelled. From behind her she could hear Hiyori walking toward her. Rukia turned swiftly and raced for the door. She burst through it and ran as fast as she could through the field, getting thorns and stickers caught in her feet from running through patches of pricklies that stuck in her feet, making them bleed and hurt. She ran until she reached a long road that went on forever in both directions.

She was lost. Rukia had forgotten which way the women had taken her, and everything looked the same. She didn't know which way was North, nor East. In fact, she never did. So, while she still had energy, she started to walk along the dirt road, not knowing she was going the wrong way.

Rain started to fall and Rukia looked up to the sky. She cursed under her breath, but kept on. Through it all, she made a smile come to her lips and she pressed forward. She thought of songs to sing as she went, and one was the song Hisana sang to her as she slept.

"Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep, I'm tired and I want to go to bed," She sang softly to herself. Her mind had already forgotten the events just a half an hour ago, the events just a few minutes ago. Even Father whom had died from overdose three days ago. Rukia never knew, nor will she ever. Rukia lifted her hands to stretch from her sides and tried to walk perfectly straight, eloquently, like a princess.

A few hours later, Rukia's feet took her into a small town. By now the rain was pouring, and her feet were killing her. The pricklies were gone, she had taken them out some time ago, but they still ached from the scratches and running and walking.

The town was full of trucks and cars, but not many people roamed the streets. Rukia walked, barefoot, up to the sidewalk and looked around. Diners were open, as well as home-owned stores, but none of this intrigued Rukia. That is until she was a pet store. Rukia's face brightened and, despite the pain, she ran inside and looked around. Little kitties were in cages against the wall and Rukia walked over. She petted them on the heads and spoke quietly to them. Whispering words like, "I'll take you all home, I will".

"Miss?" A man's voice said behind the register. Rukia whipped up and looked around. She hid her hands behind her back. "Where are you're shoes?" He asked. Rukia looked down and crinkled her toes.

"I," She started but the man interrupted her. He pointed to a sign on the wall the read:

**No shoes, no shirt, no service.**

"We can't have people like you runnin' around makin' all of us good folks look bad! Now get out." He said. Rukia started to leave, and the man added, "You might think of gettin' yourself a quick clean up. You look filthy."

Rukia frowned and walked outside. For the first time she noticed people on the streets. Kids ran around looking just like her, and adults looked...mysterious as though they were about to commit some heinous crime. Rukia looked away and stopped at the cross-walk.

No matter how developed a city can be, what, with their fancy vehicles and crossing lights, there will still be poverty and disruption of peace. It can't be helped and unfortunately innocence is damaged.

Rukia walked by herself to the other side of the street. Right as she stepped on the other side and women called to her. Rukia looked up and saw a busty red-head women walk her way.

Her skirt climbed way to high up her thighs and her shirt showed her entire stomach, and it dipped in far to low at the top. Her makeup was caked on as thick as anyone could get it.

"You are a beauty," The women said and a look of impress crossed over her face. Rukia smiled graciously, but stared at her feet. Being around this women made her nervous for aparent reasons. "You look...mangy, though. Hungry, as well," Rukia had forgotten her starving stomach for all that was going on made her lose her memory. Rukia looked up and nodded.

"I know a place where you can get all dolled up and fed, and you will be so comfortable!" The girl said. Rukia's eyes shined for a minuted, but she stepped back.

"No need to worry, I'm Rangiku, who are you?" Rangiku asked. Rukia took a deep breathe and said her name. "Rukia, eh? That's a beautiful name! Come with me." She said and dragged Rukia with her down an alley.

"We'll make you rich!" She said.

…

The two opened a door to an old, abondoned building.

"Hello!" Rangiku piped up. Rukia's eyes adjusted to four men sitting around a card table smoking cigaretts. One had bright red hair, another had white hair, another had black, and the last had blonde.

"This is our new recruit! Rukia." Rangiku laughed and pushed Rukia in front of her. The men studied her and stood.

"How young?" The red head said. Rangiku looked down at Rukia and she shrugged. Rukia looked to the men.

"How young?" The blonde man asked, only louder.

"I'm seven." Rukia said, "And in two days I'm turning eight."

The men smiled.

"She's young. We could sell her to the big city. We can make much money." The white haired man said.

"Yea, especially since we don't need her here." The black haired man piped up.

Rukia didn't understand what was going on, but a calming hand on her shoulder by Rangiku releived her.

Once the men were done talking they turned to look at Rukia.

"Come with me," The red-head said. Rukia nodded and followed him to the back. They emptied through a secret back door and got into a car. Rukia didn't ask where they were going.

He looked to her.

"My name is Renji. You call me Mr. Abarai, got it?" Rukia nodded.

"Normally," He started and began driving down the road, "We test you out before we sell you. Customary. Since you're so young, however, you've probably never done anything, which makes you more valuable. Men want untouched beauty, understand?" He said. Rukia didn't understand anything. All she knew was she was in a car driving down the road, but she nodded her head in agreement.

…

The two stopped the car after nearly eight hours of driving. They never once stopped, they never once talked. They emptied from the car and Rukia looked up to a sign that read 'Molly's'. It had a girl kicking her leg in the air and a seductive look on her face as a poster next to the name. Rukia frowned, but still didn't understand what was going on. Mr. Abarai looked to Rukia and then to Molly's. He looked to his feet and breathed in a sigh of disgust. Not once in his life working as a pimp did he give two shits about the girls. But not once in his life had he received a seven-year-old. It got to him for some odd reason that he didn't understand, but nonetheless he took her inside the building. Women were degrading themselves on poles, and men nearly drooling at the mouths didn't seem to mind. Mr. Abarai took Rukia into the back room where three men sat while two women put on a performance they wouldn't soon forget.

Mr. Abarai waited until the two women left before speaking up.

"We of Hueco Mundo offer you this girl, Rukia, in exchange for a cost." Mr. Abarai said. Rukia looked to him and frowned. Cost? _What? _Rukia wondered.

"Well, she is a cutey, but how much is she really worth? I mean by the looks of her, she'd only bring in the pedophiles," One man said. Mr. Abarai shook his head.

"Don't matter, they pay well, don't they?" He replied. The three men thought for a moment and took Mr. Abarai into another room. They told Rukia to stay put. They assumed she wouldn't run for she didn't look scared, nor worried. They figured she didn't even know what was going on. They were right. After a while a drunk women came in, tripping all over herself. Rukia watched her, until the blonde lady looked to her.

"Kid? What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked. Rukia shook her head.

"Cost," Was all Rukia knew about why she was here.

The women's eyes shined bright and she took Rukia by the shoulders. "Get out," She said, "Get out before you become me. I didn't have a chance, you do." The lady said and grabbed Rukia by the hand. Though the women tripped and fell a few times, she managed to get Rukia to the back door of the bar where all the showgirls got ready. The lady looked around before opening the door.

"Wait," The lady said. She grabbed a big jacked and covered the tiny girl in it. She fumbled to close the buttons, but finally gave up because her vision was to impaired. "Now get," She said. Rukia wanted to disagree, to stay with this lady, but the lady wouldn't have it. She pushed Rukia out the door and said "Run." The lady then proceeded to close the door on Rukia.

The girl shook her head, feeling tears swell up in her eyes, but she remembered what someone had told her. "_Never show weakness, never. Never cry, never scream, never get angry, never be happy_." Rukia couldn't remember who spoke these words, but she chose to listen. She felt she had to.

She wiped her face off with the jacket and turned and ran.

She didn't know where she was, but she knew she was in the city. She ran in the dark, in the moonlight until she reached the street. She paced her walking until she reached a river bank a mile up the road. She decided to walk along it, for fear those men would find her again and take her back to Molly's.

She still didn't know what was going on, she didn't want to.

As she walked along the river, the green grass she'd been longing to see, she thought about Hisana. She missed her sister. If she had her sister next to her right now, she wouldn't be alone. She wouldn't be scared. She wouldn't feel all these emotions she was never supposed to feel. She couldn't recall things that happened yesterday, her mind was to locked down for that. The only thing she could remember was Hisana.

Strangely, the more she walked near this river, the more she heard the city life around her, the voices of people on the sidewalks, the more she felt at ease with herself. Even Rukia herself couldn't explain it, though she tried.

When Rukia reached underneath a bridge she was completely exhausted. She was starving, still. She plopped down on the grass and immediately fell into a deep sleep, the sound of cars driving by was her lullaby for now.

…

**Author's Note:**

**So...what did you think? Please be honest. Was it to much for one chapter? It'll slow down, I promise.**


	3. Three

**Falling Stand-Stills**

The humming of cars kept on while the little girl slept. She was in her dream state, and, as a child of hideous memories, she barricaded her thoughts behind this wonderland she created. It was her escape, her moment of truth, in a sense.

However, she was still a light-sleeper.

Rukia jumped up from her grassy bed at the sound of cars honking their horns. Rukia stood up and turned her body to face the sound of the noise. People were leaving their cars and racing to a body in the street. It seemed as though someone on a bicycle had been run over. Rukia walked her way to the steep hill and up to the sidewalk, her bare feet freezing. She pulled the jacket closer to her body.

"I...I swear, I didn't see her!" A hysterical lady cried. Most people were ignoring her and paying their deepest attention to the young girl on the street. The girl, though she was already dead, still had her eyes open. They were a brown color, and her short, black hair was matted with blood. The name tag on her shirt read 'Tatsuki'.

Rukia couldn't get close to the scene, to many people were crowding the area. Even so, Rukia had wanted to see the girl up close. She wondered what her body might look like, mangled and torn. She wondered what it would feel like to get hit by a car, and almost immediately die. She wondered if this 'Tatsuki' woman was laughing about it now, thinking, _That was my only fifteen minute break this week. _Rukia laughed at the thought of how ironic it was. It wasn't a distasteful laugh, though.

The police and ambulance showed up to disperse the people and take the body away. The woman that hit Tatsuki was lead away by the police, and even after the scene was cleaned up, Rukia still stood in the same exact spot, thinking. By now it was early morning and their was pavement to be hit, as the old saying goes. Rukia turned to her left and lead on by herself. Her main priority was food at the moment. Her stomach made a loud noise, and she felt as though the world could hear her hunger.

It wasn't more than twenty minutes later that a small deli caught Rukia's eye. She crossed the street and opened the heavy glass doors into a tiny building. It wasn't busy, in fact only two people were in there. It was a man and a woman. The girl was crying.

Rukia watched them until a woman spoke up.

"Are you ready to order?" A quiet, soft-spoken voice said behind the counter. Rukia directed her attention to the lady and walked over. Rukia shook her head and looked down at the food on the racks. The lady watched her for a moment and then went back to whatever it was she was doing.

Rukia peeked another look at the two sitting at the table. They both had orange hair, except the man had brown eyes and the woman had hazel. The woman was muttering some words that Rukia couldn't make out.

The little girl grabbed the first edible item she saw and shoved it into her jacket. She hesitated for a moment as the two caught her eye once more, but soon walked to the bathrooms in the back. It was empty in there, as well.

She retrieved the sandwich from her jacket and unwrapped it. It is better to eat in a dirty bathroom than outside in the cold, right? Rukia walked to the sinks and hopped up. She leaned back on the mirror and devoured the sandwich as fast as she unwrapped it. It was so good that she wanted another, but right as she was about to go back, the woman that was crying walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said and turned to leave.

"Why are you crying?" Rukia asked and the woman stopped abruptly. Her hand pushed back her orange-hair behind her ear and turned to the little girl with a fake smile.

"My dear friend has...she has passed on today, and I just," The woman cupped her hand to her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. She closed her hazel eyes tightly and stood there. Rukia set down the plastic wrapper she was holding and walked over to the girl. She embraced her and the older lady, shocked at first, removed her hand from her face and looked down.

"It's alright," Rukia said, "I'm sure she is in a better place now, one with lots of people who love her just as you do." The woman smiled through her sobs and hugged Rukia back. They stood there for a moment before the woman let go. Rukia fell back on her heels for she had to stand on her tippy toes to hug the woman.

"Thank you," The girl said and rubbed her eyes dry, "My name is Orihime, what is yours?"

"My name is Rukia," The girl said. Orihime took the chance to really look at the girl. She was very pale, but you couldn't much tell for all the dirt on her face, and she was way to skinny. Her body had much scratches and bruises and she wore no shoes. However, her eyes were beautiful, a dark violet color.

"Come with me," Orihime said and placed out her hand. Rukia grabbed it with little hesitation and allowed herself to be brought out into the main room again. The man with the orange-hair stood, his face of sorrow. "Ichigo," Orihime said as they neared the man, "Can I go home?" She asked. Ichigo looked at Rukia and frowned for a moment, but nodded. The two girls followed Ichigo out to an old, beat up car and got inside.

Ichigo put the key in the ignition, but waited for a few moments before driving. Orihime placed her hands in her lap and looked straight ahead, tears still falling from her eye. Ichigo looked at Rukia in the reflection of the rear view mirror and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Rukia," She said. Rukia looked down at her hands because the mans gaze made her feel akward. Almost as though he was angry with her.

"How do you know Orihime?" He asked. Rukia looked up to him and shook her head.

"I don't. I just met her." Ichigo nodded and turned his gaze to the street ahead. Orihime was silent the entire ride, a dead look in her beautiful eyes.

After a few minutes the gang pulled over to a row of busted up apartments. Rukia looked at them and then to Orihime.

"Who lives here?" She asked. Ichigo unbuckled his seat belt and pulled the keys from the ignition. He looked to Orihime and waited for her to do the same. When she didn't Ichigo gently nudged her and her stare switched to Ichigo- whom had been her long time crush.

However, even with this in mind, it wasn't enough to bring the happiness back to the sixteen-year-old's face.

She unbuckled her seat belt, and the two stepped out of the car. Rukia- having never put on her seat belt- left the car quickly and sped to catch up to the teenagers. Orihime's home was the last one down on the second story. As she fumbled for the keys, Rukia looked around. She wondered how she got here. Of course she knew it was Ichigo who drove them to the apartments, but she meant how did she get in the city. Her memory was in a puzzle, and none of the pieces fit anywhere. She hardly remembered how to stand. She did remember a name, though.

_Hisana._

The three walked into the tiny apartment and Orihime flipped on the lights. She made her way to the kitchen and motioned for her guests to sit down at the table. The young girl began making tea. Ichigo sat and held his hands together, his eyes staring intently at nothing. Rukia looked at the man and fumbled with the hem of her dress and the buttons of the jacket. The boy noticed something moving from the corner of his eye and looked at the tiny girl in the chair next to him. Rukia looked away and found her hands a much more interesting thing at the moment. She felt his eyes still staring at her.

"Where do you live?" He asked. His mind needed to be on something else, anything else right now.

Rukia really didn't know what to say and so she said, "I live under the bridge." Ichigo gave her a very confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I live beneath the bridge. That is where I woke up...I think. Or maybe..." Rukia trailed off, a flashback of a large, yellow field appearing in her mind. Ichigo looked at the girl and finally spoke up.

"Do you have any family?" Rukia looked to him and smiled.

"No," She said and thought long and hard. Maybe she did, but then where were they? Ichigo looked at Orihime, but the girl wasn't paying any mind to anything.

"Maybe you can stay here with Orihime. She could use some comfort, and you seem to make her at least a little happier." He said and patted her on the head. Rukia, shocked, looked to him. He gave her a half-grin, but the sadness in his eyes never left. She smiled.

"I don't mean to be rude," She said as Ichigo set his hands on the table, "But is the girl you're sad over Tatsuki?" Ichigo took in a very deep breath. He nodded.

Rukia returned the gesture and then sighed.

"Tea is done," Orihime whispered as she walked into the kitchen with a tray filled with cups of hot tea. The lady placed a cup in front of her guests and poured one for herself as well. She took her place across from Ichigo and took a sip of her drink. After a few moments of silence, Orihime directed her attention to Rukia.

"You don't have a place to go, do you?" She asked. Rukia thought, but then shook her head. "Will you stay with me?" The girl said, holding back tears. Rukia grinned and nodded her head quickly.

"Thank you," Rukia said and Orihime smiled back. Then she turned to Ichigo.

"Will you stay, too?" She asked. Ichigo hesitated, knowing that his father needed help at the clinic, but he knew Orihime might not be able to pull through in the morning, and so he nodded. A little light flickered in Orihime's eyes and she thanked them both. Rukia and Ichigo exchanged glances of "good job".

…

It was late at night when Rukia awoke to the sound of metal crashing with the floor. She was sleeping on one couch, Orihime on another. Ichigo lay sprawled out on the floor. Rukia perked up in bed and looked around. She noticed a light on in a room down the hall and so she stood to go explore. She crept over Ichigo and made her way to the start of the hallway. The now eight-year-old girl quietly made her way towards the bedroom, a few floorboards creaking now and then. The little girl grabbed the door handle and gently pushed it open. Nothing. The room was empty, and the lights were flickering. Rukia walked forward into the room and the door slammed shut behind her. The girl jumped and turned around only to feel claws grab her and throw her down by the shoulders.

Rukia cried out in pain as her head collided with the floor. Standing above her was a girl that looked like Rukia, but this girl was covered in blood, and large scar descending downward from her forhead to her chin. Her eyes were white and bled red blood. Her fingernails were jagged and sharp. The _thing _lunged at Rukia and began choking her ruthlessly. Rukia tried to scream, but couldn't.

The door to the room flew open and there stood Ichigo. He turned on the lights and looked around. He spotted Rukia on the floor next to the bed that Rukia swore wasn't there a moment ago. He ran and sat next to her lifting her body into his arms, he placed her on the bed. He sat next to her and noticed her shoulders were bloody. The jacket she wore placed neatly on the couch as her pillow. Her brown dress was torn in every-which-way, showing the girls many scars starting from her neck, ending with her feet.

Rukia shook for she was frightened horribly. Ichigo didn't know what to do. He wondered how she got here, what happened, why is she scared?

"Rukia, what's wrong?" He asked over and over. Rukia shook her head and looked to the ceiling. The man pulled the little girl up into an embrace and held her there until she stopped shaking.

"What happened?" He asked. Rukia looked at him and shook her head.

"I saw my sister," She said and Ichigo frowned at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I saw my sister," She repeated, "I remember now..My sister died in a car accident. He pushed her into a car and she died," Rukia said, more to herself than anyone. Ichigo shook his head.

"Who pushed your sister?" He asked.

"I don't...I don't remember." Ichigo sighed and stood from the bed. He reached out his hand to her and she took it, slowly this time.

"Let's go to sleep, okay?" He said. Rukia nodded and he lead her out to the living room. She wouldn't leave his side, her head still in shattered remnants. He laid down and let the little girl curl up next to him. He put his arm around her and they fell asleep together.

**...**


	4. Zero to Nothing

**Falling Stand-Stills**

The funeral was set for the day after tomorrow. Ichigo had done all the talking over the phone when Tatsuki's family called to tell Orihime and him when the service was. The said girl was sitting at the table with her head in her hands. Rukia stood looming over the girl, but keeping her distance as to stay out of the way.

"...thank you," Ichigo said and hung up the phone. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. In his mind this was all a bad joke, and Tatsuki wasn't dead. He knew he was wrong, but he still pretended. Ichigo walked over to the table and set his hands on the wood. Orihime shook her head and tears once more fell from her eyes.

"It isn't fair," She said. Rukia felt saddened as she heard the girl repeat these words over and over. "Why Tatsuki? She worked so hard for everything just to have it end like this?" Orihime cried. Ichigo just watched her, but he didn't try to comfort her. He didn't know ho to, actually. Rukia took a step forward to place a hand on the girl's shoulder when she saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned swiftly to see nothing there. Ichigo looked at her and watched as the girl clenched a fist and brought it up to her chest. She seemed tense, but soon she let her hand drop back to her side and she continued with resting it upon Orihime's shoulder. The girl turned around and wrapped her arms around the little girl's waist. Rukia pet the weeping girl's head to try and rid her of her sorrows, though it wouldn't work.

"Orihime," Ichigo said as he walked over to the girl. He stopped next to her, across from Rukia. Orihime let go of Rukia and looked up to him. "Now that Tatsuki...has...passed, I think you should stay with us for a while." He said.

Orihime gave him a slight smile and nodded in understanding. She knew he didn't want her to be alone during this dilemma, and she didn't want to be.

"Thank you, Ichigo." She said as she wiped her tears off onto her sleeve. Rukia felt a sharp pain in her head and the world blurred. The little girl was confused, but she didn't want to scare the others, so she gripped Orihime's chair tightly and tried to straighten herself. Ichigo and Orihime didn't notice, in fact they were heading out the front door, Ichigo holding Orihime's suitcase.

"You comin'?" Ichigo called to the girl. Rukia turned quickly to face him and immediately felt the pain and dizziness go away.

"Y-yea," She stuttered and made her way to them. Ichigo looked at her strangely but said nothing. Orihime stopped the young girl and handed her slippers.

"You don't have any shoes," She said and Rukia accepted them thankfully.

The group began to head towards Ichigo's house, and Orihime traveled close to Ichigo. At some point they had linked arms together as they walked. Rukia noticed and felt a tinge of saddness. She felt as though she wasn't suppose to be with these people. The sun was lowering over head and the air turned cold, but in the distant a loud nose erupted.

The three stopped and looked to see a band performing, but no crowd. The music was strange, but calming and Orihime felt her heart feel for the first time since Tatsuki's death.

"Can we listen?" Orihime asked Ichigo and the man looked down at her. He nodded. The two walked across the street towards the small stage that the band stood upon. Rukia watched them and pulled her jacket closer to her body. She began to make her way across the street when bright lights flashed in her eyes and she heard a honk. The girl looked up and stepped backwards, quickly, and the car raced past.

"Dumb fuck!" The driver yelled. Rukia was stunned, something in her brain clicked. A man pushing Hisana into the street, into the car, it was Father. Rukia remebered everything from Mother dieing to heading into the house in the field. She felt incredibly numb.

"Rukia?" She could hear Orihime calling, but the girl didn't move. Her eyes focused down on the white, fuzzy slippers that held her feet.

Ichigo told Orihime to stay there as he crossed the street back to the girl. He stood right in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. He remebered the nightmare she had last night, and began to wonder if this girl was all there in her mind.

Rukia hands slowly climbed there way to Ichigo's and she held them for a long time. Ichigo was confused, for the girl was still looking down.

"Ruk," He began when the girl dug her nails deep into his hands. Stunned, he tried to pull back which only made the scratches bigger and deeper. He grunted in pain and held his hands in one another. He looked to the little girl and she was shaking. Her hands went up to her face, but her long, black hair that was still in braids covered her face. She wanted to cry _very_ badly, but couldn't. Something prevented her from it.

She shook her head and looked to him with an emotionless outlook.

"Ichigo," She whispered and then took a step backwards. "Thank you," She said and gave him a very gently smile. Then she turned and took off in the opposite direction of everything- of the concert, of Orihime's house, and of Ichigo's house.

Ichigo, confused, followed her in foot.

Orihime watched them, but didn't know what to do. She stood when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When the girl turned around she saw it to be Ishida, a friend from school.

"Orihime," He said, "I'm sorry about Tatsuki." Orihime felt numbness return, but confusion still held her facade. "Where's Ichigo?" Ishida added.

"I don't know where he went," Orihime said and looked back to where the two ran off, down an alley. It was getting dark and Orihime frowned. She was alone again in her mind.

…

"Slow down!" Ichigo yelled to Rukia. He had been chasing her for twenty minutes now, and he was so tired. The sky was now dark and he could barley see her. "Kid!" He screamed to her.

Rukia just wanted to go home, back to her sister. For a reason unknown- she felt if she went back to the old home where the yellow fields extended in every which way that she would see her sister again. A friend, something. The girl wasn't tired, her adrenaline was in the air. She felt the need to be home- she had to be home...she had to be...

"Damn it," She heard as a large hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Rukia fell into his arms and clutched his shirt. "I've been chasing you for twenty minutes, and," He began, but then he heard the little girl's sobs. He knit his eyebrows together and knelt down next to her. "Rukia...?" He said and the little girl burried her head in his shoulder.

_Never show weakness, never. Never cry, never scream, never get angry, never be happy_.

The words played in her head, and she felt weakness for feeling alone, she felt the need to cry because she missed her sister, she screamed because she was confused, she was angry that no one understood, and she was happy because she felt a man helping her. She went against everything she was told, and for that she felt the greatest sense of release.

Nothing was clear, nothing made sense, nothing had reason, nothing, nothing, nothing,

But as she had her face in Ichigo's shoulder she felt as though he wouldn't let the world fall on her, he would be there. She wanted to trust him, she needed to trust him. It was all she had.

"Rukia," He said as he pulled her away from him so he could see her face. "What's wrong?"

"Let me go home, will you take me home?" She asked. He frowned and didn't know what to say. He didn't know where she came from, and she didn't seem mentally stable.

"Lets go home to my house first, and then we can figure everything out there." He negotiated. The girl sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ok."

He stood back up and tried to get her to walk forward, but to no avail. She was so tired and weak that all she wanted to do was sleep. He picked her up and took her back to the park. Orihime stood in the same spot, unmoving, with no expression on her face. Ishida stood next to her and when he saw Ichigo he waved, but walked away.

Ichigo felt a weird sense of distaste for the guy, but didn't say anything. The three walked back to Ichigo's house- quickly- for it was night.

…

"Ichigo?" A young girl's voice questioned as he walked through the door. Orihime came in quickly behind him, and then Rukia.

"Yea, I'm home. Where's dad?" He replied as he walked into the house to the kitchen where Yuzu stood- spatchula in hand. Karin was at the table reading a book and barley even looked up.

"Dad is at work, he couldn't get ahold of you last night, so he called Chad. They've been working since three this morning...aparently a man got shot in a drug deal- or so they think," Yuzu sighed. Ichigo's family was aware of Tatsuki's death, but didn't talk about it. They knew when Ichigo was ready, he would make the first move.

Rukia and Orihime stood by the door for a moment before following behind Ichigo like lost puppies.

Yuzu looked to them and smiled to greet them.

"Hi Orihime, nice to see you," Yuzu said as she stepped in front of the two. Orihime smiled and nodded in reply. "My name is Yuzu, what's yours?" Yuzu said as she directed her attention to Rukia.

"Rukia," The little girl said. Yuzu smiled and hugged the girl tightly. Rukia was a little nervous, but did as she received. Yuzu released and stepped back. Rukia was still wearing the brown dress (which by now was covered in dirt and frayed at the ends) and the jacket that was to big for her was dirty. Her hair, which was still in braids, was messy and filthy and her face was cut, bruised, and battered. Yuzu felt tears come to her eyes.

"Come with me," Ichigo's sister said as she shoved the spatchula to her brother. Ichigo's face took on the look of confusion as he watched his sister drag the little girl away. Orihime looked to him, and he looked to her.

"I can cook," Orihime offered but Ichigo quickly shook his head.

"No, it's fine! I got it..." He said, but honestly he might have been better off with Orihime cooking some caotic dish.

…

It was an hour later when dinner was done. The table was set and Ichigo, Orihime, and Karin- whom finished reading- sat at the table in an akward silence. Soon, however, Yuzu came running out with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Ichigo, look!" She yelled as she dragged Rukia out behind her. The young girl was clean from head to toe now. The scratches on her face, though still present, looked healthier. Her hair was now cut shoulder-length, and it was brushed and placed behind her ears. She wore one of Yuzu's black, long sleeved dresses that swept past her knees. It had white lace on the bottom and a little ribbon in the middle of her chest. She wore sneakers and socks on her feet.

"She looks clean. Now come eat!" Ichigo said as he motioned for them to come to the table. Yuzu complained that he 'didn't care' but did as she was told. Rukia followed in suit.

"Thank you," Rukia said to Yuzu and the girl smiled brightly.

"I'm glad to help!"

They all ate to their hearts content and, since it was eleven, decided to sleep for the night. Karin, Yuzu, Rukia, and Orhime all sleeped in the twins' room. Ichigo stayed up waiting for his father to finish.

It was around one in the morning when Isshin came walking through the door- exhausted. His dad smiled at him and went straight to his bedroom for much needed sleep.

Ichigo decided to talk to his father about everything- from Rukia's strange personality to Tatsuki's sudden death. It didn't make sense, none of it.


	5. Five Is An Unlucky Number

**Falling Stand-Stills**

"Dad, we need to talk," Ichigo said as his father walked into the living room. Ichigo's two sisters were at school- it was Monday- and Orihime and Rukia were still sleeping in their room. Isshin had allowed the two to stay home from school because of the unfortunate incident, and tomorrow the family was to attend Tatsuki's funeral. It was all to much for everyone, especially Orihime. Throughout the night, she woke up many times in a cold sweat because of her dreams of the car accident.

"About what?" Isshin muttered as he passed his son and walked into the kitchen. The man was exhausted from working all day and running on only five hours sleep.

"About..about everything," Ichigo said and ran a hand through his hair. He felt comfortable discussing things with his father normally, but now it seemed as though he and his father were on two different thought-trains.

Isshin looked up to his son and then put the drink he just poured to his lips. The water ran down his throat in a refreshing feeling. "What is it," He said. His normal humor was gone because of his exhaustion and the seriousness in his son's voice.

"That girl," Ichigo said, referring to Rukia. "I don't know what to do with her. I asked her where she came from but she doesn't give me answers. She asked me to take her home, but I don't know where that is," Ichigo shook his head and then looked up to his father, "I don't think she's okay, mentally."

Isshin set the glass down and led his son to the dinning room table. They both sat across from each other and Isshin motioned for him to explain.

"A few days ago when we spent the night at Orihime's, she freaked out." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I found her in the bedroom and she was shaking badly. She was bleeding and I think she did that to herself, but," Ichigo paused a moment before continuing, "But when I first met her she was dressed in rags and she had bruises and cuts all over her. She couldn't have done all that to herself, someone had to have been hurting her," Ichigo breathed in deeply and looked to his father.

"Who do you think might have been causing her harm?" Isshin asked but Ichigo shook his head in reply.

"She also told me things. She told me that her sister died from a car accident. Some man pushed her sister into the car and it killed her. I think the man who did that is also the man who was hurting her." Ichigo's voice was low. He was angry, any sane person could tell, but he was trying to control it. He wasn't doing a good job.

Trying to get his son's mind focused, Isshin asked him another question. "Has she said or done anything else?" Ichigo didn't answer for a while.

"Yesterday she took off on us. I chased her and when I finally caught up with her she was crying and saying she wanted to go home," Isshin was about to say something when Ichigo continued. "She sees things."

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked, his attention growing more concerned.

"I mean she sees people. Her sister, mostly, I know that for sure. She gets so scared, and I'm afraid she's really gonna hurt herself," Ichigo sighed deeply and waited for his father to answer.

"Ichigo," He said. Ichigo looked up to him. "This girl needs help. I think we should contact her parents and let them know,"

"No!" Ichigo said and stood up. "What if it's her parents hurting her?"

"And what if it isn't? What if she got lost and her parents are looking for her?" Isshin tried to reason but his son wouldn't listen.

"No, I know, I don't know why I know, but I do." He muttered and looked at his father.

"She said she wanted to go home." Isshin said.

"Then I will take her home, but I won't let her go with these people by herself." Isshin nodded and walked over to the kitchen counter. He grabbed car keys and handed them to his son.

"Be back before the funeral." Isshin said and grabbed his doctor's coat from the chair. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder and whispered 'Be careful' and left to the clinic. Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He sat down and looked to the clock.

It blinked 7:59.

He would wait for the two girls to wake up before they headed to wherever this place was.

…

"Good morning," Orihime said as she came into the room, Rukia right behind her. The two were dressed in the clothes they wore yesterday. Ichigo nodded his head in response to Orihime. Then he stood and walked over to them.

"Eat, and then were leaving." Orihime looked at him questioningly, but Rukia knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked.

"Were taking her home," Ichigo answered and then Rukia stepped forward.

"I change my mind, I don't want to go home." Rukia said, almost pleading with her voice. Ichigo sighed and shook his head. Rukia fell back on her feet and looked down to the floor. She knew she couldn't stay with them forever, but she didn't want to go home. She felt different from yesterday, something changed inside her but she didn't know what.

Ichigo fixed his friends some food and after an hour they got in his car and left. They traveled down the street a little when Ichigo spoke up.

"Where do you live?" He asked. Rukia looked out the window from the backseat and tried to remember, but all she could think of was the yellow grass.

"A field," Rukia started, "A huge yellow field in a big, old house. There isn't a town anywhere close to us." Ichigo tried to imagine a place like this. Ever since he was young he lived in the city. Country areas were around, but sparse.

"The closest place like that is a long ways away," Orihime said as she twiddled her thumbs. Ichigo looked to her and asked her how far. "About a day away." She answered. Ichigo kept driving and inhaled deeply. They had to be home by tomorrow, but that wouldn't happen. However, he kept driving for some reason. Orihime looked at him, knowing full well of the situation, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry," Rukia said. Ichigo looked to her from the rear view mirror and smiled. Rukia looked down and then outside again. The car remained silent for sometime.

"How old are you?" Orihime suddenly asked. Rukia turned her gaze to the red-head and thought a moment. Today was January 14, the little girl's birthday.

"I'm eight-years-old," She said and paused, "How old are you?"

"Six-teen." Orihime said and then silence once again.

…

They traveled in silence for hours on end. The city began to disperse fairly quickly around them. Orihime was staring out the window and looked as fields outstretched in every direction, trees were scattered around, but were sparse. It was about two in the afternoon and the group had been on the road for seven hours. They soon drove into a small town, and the road had turned to dirt. The buildings were old and on platforms about three inches off the ground. People walked around, but what stood out most was the clothing. They were all dressed in rags basically, like how Rukia was dressed when Orihime first found her.

"Stop." Rukia said suddenly and Ichigo looked at her in the rear-view mirror. He pulled the car over in an ally way where people placed their trucks and bikes. The three slowly got out from the car and Rukia stood for a moment. She remembered this place a little, and for some reason she felt a little apprehensive. Ichigo brushed her shoulder with his hand and Rukia snapped back to reality. She looked up to him and smiled. He nodded his head in answer.

Rukia started walking and the two followed her, hovering close, but far at the same time. Orihime and Ichigo looked around at the faces of abandoned children and prostitutes on scattered corners. Drunken men plagued the streets, falling over each other or heading towards another bar. Rukia watched them and looked to her feet. They reminded her of Father, she remembered the woman on the corner with the orange-hair, and the mean man in the pet store. Rukia stopped and turned on her heel towards Ichigo. Ichigo and Orihime stopped and watched the little girl.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo and Orihime's hand and gripped them tight. She then pulled them to follow her. Rukia turned around, still holding the teen's hands and led them from the town, getting whistles and glances as they passed. As they walked a few men walked up to them.

"Hey there, wanna come with me?" One said in a heavy accent- maybe Russian. Rukia stepped back, as did Orihime, but Ichigo stood up.

"Get lost before a smash you're skull in," Ichigo said, his voice dead serious. The two men that stood next to the talked looked away and tried to leave, but their leader stood his ground.

"Who the fuck're you? Don't you get in between me and two fine ladies, I just wanna play." He said and winked to the girls. Ichigo walked forward and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. He pushed the pervert into a building and suspended him an inch off the ground.

"Get fucking lost." Ichigo said, the anger in his face apparent. The man nodded his head quickly and Ichigo let him go. He took off running with his buddies on his heels. A scream caught Ichigo's attention.

A man was dragging Orihime into a car by the hair. Ichigo ran as fast as he could, but the stranger was to quick. Orihime was in the backseat being tied up by a lady with frizzy blonde hair. Rukia was trying to fight the man by scratching, punching, biting, but the man hit her in the face hard and she fell to the ground. The car drove off, and Ichigo chased after it, but soon it was lost. Ichigo fell to his knees and breathed heavily. Rukia got up and walked over to the red-haired teen. She knelt next to him and saw that he had a tear in his eye.

Ichigo was angry, so angry, so angry, so angry...

He stood up and grabbed Rukia by the hand and pulled her to follow him- he did this roughly and Rukia's arm nearly came out from her socket.

"Ichigo," She said, but he didn't listen. He wasn't about to lose another friend. He saw the car go in the opposite direction, further into country territory. Ichigo ran to his car, pulling Rukia behind him. They got in the car, Rukia in shotgun where Orihime normally sits. He started the car and pulled out, making the car screech. Dirt fluttered up in the air, and the car peeled out down the road. People that walked along the road got out of the way as he sped by. Rukia looked to Ichigo and held back her tears. She knew it was her fault, and when she looked out the window she saw a familiar face.

She let the tears flow.


	6. 666

**Falling Stand-Stills**

_Quiet, quiet, we are sleeping. Do not wake the ghosts or they will come screaming. So cauterize the children, mutilate the women. Sleep now, sleep now, go to bed at seven. When you come waking up, you will be in heaven._

The rain isn't here anymore. The sun is finally pulling through the dark, distressing clouds, and she can finally breathe. She doesn't know where she is, but she feels it is safe. She stands and dusts of her beautiful white gown. Her long black hair in a tight bun atop her head with a white flower sticking out of it.

She looks every which way and sees waterfalls, flowers, meadows, and more. She even sees a tiny cottage atop a small hill. She takes a step forward, the grass tickling her feet as she walks. She giggles to herself like a little child and raises her hands out from her sides. She balances on nothing in particular as she makes her way to the cottage. Twisting the door knob, she makes her way inside.

The home is filled with wooden furniture of all shapes and sizes- and quilts everywhere. A screaming teapot calls from the kitchen and she shuts the door behind her. She makes her way to the only noise in this world and sees as women that looks as herself, only older.

The women is looming over the tea kettle, her face is hidden behind her black hair. The latter of the two takes a step forward, calling for the other to look at her. The women turns her head slightly and grips the tea kettle's handle. The younger lady takes no notice.

She doesn't realize that the world around her is falling and the only thing left is the tile of the floor and the stove with the tea kettle perched upon it's simmering plates. Said girl calls again and again and each time she steps forward, the women is further away. The girl runs towards her and the women jerks her hand.

Steaming hot tea burns through the little girl's skin. She screams loudly, piercing her own eardrums.

The women walks over to the girl and places a firm hand on her shoulder. The women tilts her head and up and a crooked smile takes over her face.

"Fuck you." She says and pushes the girl backward, and she falls into a Hell unknown.

…

Rukia awoke in an alley. The moon up above shown a tiny sliver of light on her face. The girl stood up and looked around. The rain was drizzling slightly and no one seemed to be in sight.

"Ichigo?" She asked, confused. She didn't understand where she was- how she got here. It didn't look like the town they were in a moment before...a moment before what?

Rukia walked down the alley onto a cobblestone street with no cars and homes made of wood. Lanterns that hung from shops swung in the faint breeze. They were not lit and everything was dark. Rukia reached for a jacket that wasn't there. It had been abandoned at Orihime's home.

Orihime.

She was kidnapped, and her and Ichgio were chasing after her abductors, but then..what? Everything was lost in a maze in her mind.

"Rukia," A hushed voice whispered next to her ear. Rukia turned swiftly to see nothing, but feel the presence of something evil.

…

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is extremely short, I know. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**


	7. Help Me

**Falling Stand-Stills**

Rukia lingered around a corner, the moon light still shining brightly above. There were no street lights on and so the stars were bright in the sky.

"Ichigo, Orihime," Rukia whispered to herself. She pulled her jacket closer to body and walked along the empty streets. She couldn't remember what happened, but this did not look like the town her and Ichigo and Orihime were in. Rukia leaned against a wall and slid down it, the stones of the building scraping her back as she fell. She sat there with her head resting on her knees and her arms draped over her legs. She closed her eyes tightly and thought as hard as she could, but there was no luck. She stayed there all night.

…

The sun woke Rukia up, however the clouds were soon covering up the light. Rukia looked around and saw a bundle of people coming out of their stone homes and onto the cobblestone streets. Trees that weren't there at night were now huge and green-leaved to the very tips of their branches. They hung over the streets, some wrapped in black bars, others that were smaller grew wherever. Little weeds and flowers peaked up through the cracks of the ground.

Rukia stood and oddly felt very warm. She stripped her jacket off of herself and slung it over her arm. Her black dress blew in the breeze as she walked forward. There wasn't many cars, in fact most people were either walking or had bicycles.

"Excuse me," Rukia said as she tried to stop a man and what seemed to be his wife. The man looked at her and dismissed her. His wife scoffed as she looked her up and down. They kept on.

Rukia frowned and looked around. Everyone looked so formal and elegant. The women wore big dresses, big hats, big shoes, and even their hair was big. They looked dainty- as if a drop of rain would shatter them into a million pieces. The men looked clean-shaven, and they wore dress suits and top hats. Some even had canes.

Rukia laughed to herself at how funny they looked. However, her laughs were muffled by the sound of people shouting from down the street. Rukia turned around to see a mob forming around something- or someone. The little girl stood stock still until she pushed forward by the rush of nosy onlookers.

Somehow Rukia was pushed to the front and saw a mangled corpse and a woman looking frantic.

"I didn't mean to hit her!" She kept screaming. Rukia looked to her and saw she had no face. The girl looked around and saw that no one around her had a face, either. Rukia began to step backwards, trying to shove her way out of the crowd.

"Poor girl," A man said. Rukia looked to him but he had no lips to speak from. "Poor girl," He kept repeating. He reached for her, but Rukia pulled away. She stumbled over the mess of feet and onto the dead body on the floor.

"Rukia," The carcass called. "Come be with me, won't you?" Rukia felt hands grip her own, clawing at them. She yelled, but nothing came out. "Stay with me," The dead girl said. Rukia turned to see the remnants of her sister opening her mouth to take a bite out of Rukia.

…

"Rukia!" Ichigo cried as he shook the small girl again and again. Rukia's eyes flew open and she reached for something, anything, and that just so happened to be Ichigo's bright orange hair. She yanked it, hard.

"Ouch!" He cried, though Rukia didn't notice. She pushed him away and stood up. She went up to fast, though, and got insanely dizzy. She fell back onto her butt on the cold, muddy ground.

"Rukia, calm down!" Ichigo said as he grabbed her arm. Rukia looked at him in a daze but did not retreat. After a few moments of silence, aside from both of their heavy breathes, Rukia spoke up.

"What happened?" Ichigo sighed and looked down to the ground.

"Some men grabbed Orihime and took off, so we followed. We got into the car and chased after them, but one of the guys reached out the window and shot the car. It flipped over," He looked up to her, and for once she noticed all the scratches and bruises on both of them. "I managed to pull you and myself out, but they got away." Ichigo shook his head and cursed under his breath. Rukia stared at him with a soft look in her eyes. She watched him run his hand through his hair and saw something behind him. In the distance, though very faint, she saw what seemed to be a house.

"My house," Rukia whispered and Ichigo looked to her, a questionable look in his gaze. Rukia stood up, slowly this time. She fumbled with the hem of her dress as she stood. With one hand, Rukia lifted her finger to point towards her old home.

"We're here." She said and started walking forward. Glass crunched under her feet as she walked. Ichigo managed to pick himself up as well and followed her. He breathed in deeply and released it slowly. He looked down to the girl, but she never dropped her gaze from her home. They walked in silence the rest of the way.

…

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have been really busy lately, I hope you understand! Thank you for reading, and I hope to update soon.**


	8. On Our Way

**Falling Stand-Stills**

The old, rusty door creaked open as Rukia pushed on it. Dust fell from the cracks and fluttered in the moonlight. Ichigo was close behind the little girl as they made their way inside. Rain started to fall lightly outside and Ichigo closed the door.

Rukia looked around. She pulled her tiny fist up to her stomach and clenched the fabric, the smell invading her nose was rotten and disgusting. She looked around for the source of the smell and saw a shadowed figure of a man sitting in a chair.

"Father?" Rukia mumbled and Ichigo looked at her. He followed her with his gaze as she walked towards the man. "Father..." She repeated and ran forward- Ichigo deciding to follow her.

Rukia held her hand out to shake Father awake, but before she touched him, the moonlight from the window showed his face.

Rukia screamed.

Ichigo raced forward and saw the same thing. Father was rotting, but slowly. His face was eaten away from mice and other rodents that foraged his remains. Some of his bones were showing, and his corpse was mangled and disturbing. Ichigo pulled Rukia into his arms and dragged her out of the house into the fresh air. The rain trickled down their face's.

Ichigo managed to set Rukia down on the dead grass just outside the porch. He stroked her hair and face trying to calm her.

Rukia suddenly stopped. She didn't move, she didn't make a sound. Ichigo gently pulled his hands away and knelt down.

"Rukia?" He murmered and looked to her. She looked up, a lifeless look in her eyes. All the sudden a giant smile plastered her lips. Ichigo looked at her confused, and for once utterly disturbed by her.

"Father is always sleeping, I'm sorry," She said and lifted her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear, "It's rather rude, but I can't stop him." Ichigo frowned at watched as she turned away from him. She gripped the railing tightly and looked down. Ichigo walked beside her.

"Ichigo?" She whispered. He looked to her.

"Yea?" He answered, his voice weak and sympathetic.

"Why did he have to leave me? He said he wouldn't..." Her voice was breaking, Ichigo could tell, "Everyone is leaving, where are they going?" She asked, but Ichigo couldn't give an answer. He only watched her. Then, the little girl lifted her head, and small smiled on her face.

"Orihime." The little girl said. Ichigo frowned, but before he could speak, she continued. "I know who took her! The lady and a man. Her name is Hiyori, and his is Ganju. Follow me." Rukia said and took of down the steps. Ichigo followed in foot.

…

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it's been so long! I'm very very sorry this is all I got, I've just been so busy. I hope you enjoyed it though!**


	9. Blood & Tears

**Falling Stand-Stills**

_The moon is always bright in the sky, and if you trace it with you're finger you will make a perfect circle. It is strange how that works, that the moon and earth, all planets look like perfect circles. But even something that looks perfect isn't always, and if you dig deep enough you will find the planet a little off scale. But who would have known?_

Rukia stopped and looked around, catching her breath in the process. Ichigo came to a hault behind her and ran his hand through his hair as he watched her. She seemed frantic.

"What's wrong? Where do we go?" Ichigo asked, panting slightly. Rukia's eyes darted from right to left, forward to back.

"Umm..." She said quietly. "This way," She pointed in a random direction and ran that way. Ichigo followed, but felt a little uneasy.

Again they came to a stop, everywhere looked the same. Dead grass, no trees nor roads, no homes, and the sky that eerily creeped over the sky and formed a shadowed blanket over them. Rukia shook her head, frustration boiling inside her.

"Rukia..?" Ichigo called from behind her. Rukia dropped her head down and closed her eyes.

"Rukia," The soft, calming voice of Ichigo turned frigid and harsh. Her eyes shot open. She recognized that voice. Rukia froze in place and felt cold fingers glide across her shoulder. Suddenly the hand gripped her shoulder and squeezed, finger nails digging into her skin.

Rukia screamed.

Ichigo turned around and with his hands he turned her to face him.

"What's wrong?" He asked over and over, Rukia's face pale. The little girl quickly reached to her shoulder and felt nothing. She shook her head again and pushed away from him.

"We're lost." Rukia said and Ichigo looked down. He was angry, but not at her. It wasn't her fault. He was angry at not knowing where Orihime was, or if she was safe.

In the distance a chilling scream crossed over the fields and both Ichigo and Rukia looked in that direction. They looked to each other for a split second and took off in that direction.

Ichigo was ahead, his long legs giving him the advantage, but Rukia wasn't far behind. Soon, they saw a tiny little house in the distance and Rukia slowed. Ichigo turned to see her stop completely.

"Come on," He called to her, and slowed his pace as well, "It could be Orihime!" He said and Rukia looked to him. She nodded and they both ran forward.

When they reached the door of the home they stopped. Ichigo kicked it open and looked around. Blood scattered the walls and a women stood in the middle of the room with a knife in her hands.

Ichigo's eyes went wide and Rukia moved past him. The moonlight draped in and covered the floor. It began to move upward and the first thing both Ichigo and Rukia noticed was the long, orange hair. Orihime stood, covered in blood.

She held a knife in her hands.

Rukia looked around and saw the man and women she saw so long ago, dead on the ground. Ichigo walked forward and grabbed the knife from his friend's hand.

Orihime started to cry.

Ichigo dropped the knife and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I had to," She said through inhales, "they we're trying to kill me. Tatsuki would have done it." She said and Ichigo sighed. He grabbed her hand and turned back to the door.

He saw Rukia looking at the dead people on the ground and grabbed her hand as well. He dragged them out of the house and back to the fields.

Ichigo then released the two and turned back to the house.

"Stay here." He said over his shoulder. He walked back into the house and looked for anything that could ignite.

He eventually found gasoline in the cuboard. He sprayed it all over the ground and over the bodies, looking at the disfigured faces.

Orihime lost it.

He grabbed matches that layed by the fireplace and walked to the doorway. He lit the match and dropped it as he walked back to the field. The house went up just as quickly as he dropped the match.

"Lets go," He said and Orihime and Rukia nodded.

The rest of the night was spent traveling the fields in silence.

…

Rukia awoke to the sun in her eyes. She looked up and realised she was being carried by Ichigo, her legs hung at his sides, his hands under her mid thigh to keep her up.

They were in town once again and Orihime was in the store talking to the cashier.

"Awake?" She heard his deep voice say. Her words wouldn't seem to come out, so she just nodded. He bent down and released her.

Rukia let her feet fall to the ground and she rubbed her eyes.

"For an eight-year-old, your pretty smart." He said. The little girl looked up and smiled at him, not really understanding what that meant.

Orihime came walking up to them, her eyes still red. She had been crying all night, and even some of the morning.

She wasn't a cold blooded murder. The only reason she did such a terrible thing is because of Tatsuki. Her late friend always told her:

"_Those who think they have the right to do you harm don't have feelings. They are emotionless, and if they ever try to hurt you, do what they would have done to you to them. Ten times worse. Trust me, the world is better off without them."_

Tatsuki has always been more of a motherly figure for Orihime. Since her death, Orihime hadn't been herself. Words Tatsuki lived by now became life rules- morals – for Orihime.

"Here," Orihime said and handed Rukia a piece of candy. Orihime's soft voice and gentle smile made Rukia feel a little safer.

"Thank you," Rukia said and Orihime nodded.

"I talked with the owner, and he said if we pay him in gas, he'll take us back to the city." Ichigo said and Orihime looked down, but nodded.

"Ichigo..." Orihime said. Ichigo looked at her intently.

"Yea?"

"Please take us home."


	10. The End

**Falling Stand-Stills**

_I don't believe in life after death. I don't believe that things happen for a reason. My entire past, I've now realized, was something I never truly understood. I lost everything, everyone, by the young age of seven. I remember bits and pieces. Sometimes I sit up at night and remember my entire life in one instant and begin to cry uncontrollably. Yet, I cry alone as I always have. I wipe my own tears, I chase away my own demons. The only time I had someone was when I talked with Orihime that one, fateful day. She showed me Ichigo, and without knowing a thing about me they took me home, in the process getting Orihime abducted and her having to face her own fears. She murdered people. She had their blood on her hands. I remember when that stranger Ichigo found was taking us home, and me and Orihime sat in the back of the truck where there was no roof over us, I remember seeing Orihime cry. She just sat there and wouldn't stop crying. I asked her what was wrong, but she didn't answer me._

_ I already knew. _

_ When we got back to Ichigo's house, Orihime was wiping away her tears, though her face was still red. Ichigo said nothing, just helped us both out of the car and wrapped one, strong arm around Orihime. He said his thanks to the driver and paid him. The man waved us goodbye and I watched him go. I turned to see Ichigo beckon for me to follow him into the house, and I did. _

_ They missed Tatsuki's funeral._

_ I felt terrible, but I never had the courage to apologize. No one said anything to me. They all just cried some more and I stared at them. _

_ They invited me to stay with them for the next few years. Ichigo turned eighteen two years later and he was off to college. By then I was ten, turning eleven very soon. Orihime was eighteen as well, but she went to go live with a friend of hers out of country. Orihime never was the same after Tatsuki died. She was never the same after she murdered those two people in self-defense. She was no longer that friendly, innocent girl she once was._

_ I was about Ichigo's sister's age, and so I went to school with them. Isshin- Ichigo's father- had adopted me, making me an official Kurosaki. I was very thankful, considering I was just another mouth to feed._

_ I still saw my sister, but not as much. Eventually, my nightmares of her just seemed to disappear. One day, when I was fifteen, they went away all together. _

_ Ichigo came home to visit every summer, and after five years of college and meeting a beautiful girl named Senna, something changed. Senna was pregnant, and in order to support his family Ichigo had to drop out of school. Isshin wasn't happy. _

_ Whenever Ichigo came home to visit with Senna, Isshin would always argue with his son. One day Ichigo just packed up his things and left, never said a word to anyone. Senna woke up to him missing. No police were called because everyone was sure he would show up. When he didn't Isshin went looking for him._

_ And so did I._

_ One day I got on a bus and took it far, very far, into the country. Back to where all my nightmares resided. I don't know why, but I felt he was there. A place nobody would look for him._

_ I found him in the field near the old house. _

_ He was just sitting there. I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't say a word; he didn't even look at me. It stayed that way for what seemed to be forever until he asked me a question._

_ "In all the trouble you've been through, did you ever want to kill yourself?" _

_ I didn't answer. It stayed silent when he finally got up and took my hand. We walked out of the field together and took a bus home._

_ When we got home, things were surprisingly quiet. Isshin offered his full support in exchange for Ichigo to continue medical school. He agreed._

_ Three years later, Ichigo graduated and Senna held there baby girl, Masaki, wherever she went. I was eighteen by now, and free to leave. I didn't want to, but I felt it necessary._

_ I got a job and an apartment outside the city. _

_ One night I got a call._

_ It was Ichigo. He told me Orihime had killed herself the week before. _

_ I didn't say a word._

_ I took the bus to Ichigo's new house he had with his wife and child, but they weren't home. I waited, but they never showed up. I went to Isshin's house, and his door was open. When I walked in I saw Hisana. She stood there, like she did so long before. Her body drenched in blood and covered in dirt. Her hair in her face._

_ I was too stunned to move, and before I could do anything she came running at me._

_ I grabbed a knife._

_ I stabbed over and over and over…_

_ Until I realized something strange._

_ It wasn't Hisana._

_It was Yuzu. _

_ She was crying about Orihime and needed some condolence. I stabbed Ichigo's little sister._

_ I called nine-one-one, but it was too late. The police arrived and so did Ichigo's family. _

_ I never saw them again._

_ I'm here in the asylum for the clinically insane now. I write my memoirs on this piece of paper. My sister wants me to join her now, so I must go._

_ I just want to say thank you Orihime and Ichigo, for you gave me what I never had._

_ A chance._

_ And there was a reason I never should have got one._


End file.
